grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Asteira
Asteira is a character in Epic Clash. Profile Race Umbrae are dead, they wallow around in the grim underworld, and cannot speak nor feel. Weapon Asteira rebelled to the gods of the underworld, and stole Girgid’s lance to purposely get banned to the Eios, the worse place in the bad place. Abilities Asteira wasn’t much of a fighter in her living form, but just could not accept death at the young age of 24. She was desperate to resurrect, but the Helios pond was restricted to heroes only. She was stuck in the more ‘neutral’ part of the grievous plains where they kept the dead, and had to live bearing the punishment to her sins. Gods weren’t that forgiving. Eios Dome, on the other hand, is said to resurrect the strongest of evildoers, and recreate the circle of balance. Good always goes paired with bad. She then offended Girgid’s throne, wife, and justice, exactly to end up in the Eios, where she could use Girgid’s weapon to overthrow all evildoers and return to life. Due to hard work, severe punishment and several losses, she finally ended first in the Dome’s contest. During the resurrection, however, she managed to kill off the hero that returned alongside her, and thus pushed over the very universe, as everyone in both realms panicked. She was the first to tilt the world in favor of evil. The place where she stood as she resurrected was far from home. Appearance Asteira is quite the average girl, with medium length hair, 170 centimetres in length, and a noteworthy, yet dignified breast size. She used to have a pale skin, and deep chestnut hair, yet aside from a hint of the former colour, all of that has grown bleak and grey since death. She walks, but doesn't touch the ground, she just floats. This, of course, rendered her feet useless. Her true distinguishable features were hidden to the eye, as she covered her sharp tongue with her naturally smooth lips, and hid her frozen heart in velvet clothing. Description Asteira used to be a cocky type, eager to anger, yet forgiving to those who erred. Many a sinner wanted to confess to her, and only to her, because she was best at keeping secrets from everyone. A born liar, and willing to learn a lot resulted in her training to become a councilwoman. The first female to ever enter the council, not (only) through obtaining the majority of votes, but through deceit and blackmailing, using what people confessed to her to her benefit. The politic jester joked her way through the various strata of her political career, ending up next to the president. Once she found dirt on the most powerful man around, she gave in. The lying corrupted her heart, and the impact of this one bit of info caused it to fail. Her life was over, and everyone of high standards rejoiced. In Epic Clash Development Asteira was a big, manipulative jerk, bluh bluh. Death And then she turned around and helped everybody with a heroic death and such, helping Coy Spender take out that demon thing that was possessing Thomas or whatever. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Epic Clash Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Category:Magicians Category:"Normal" Category:Dead Characters